Clutterfunk
Clutterfunk is the eleventh level of Geometry Dash. It is the second level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0. Description Clutterfunk is often regarded as one of the relatively harder levels. It has many traps and introduces new obstacles, sawblades, and smaller spikes. Some of them are the mini ball tight timings, the "hall-based" rocket segments, and the mini cube sequences. This level added more aesthetics such as the gear-like decorations and introduced two new block variants. Clutterfunk also introduces the size portals which either shrink or enlarge the player's icon in the different forms, which make the player jump at a different height depending on the size. The speed of the player does not change when changing sizes, even though the mini cube looks like it is going faster than the normal sized cube. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 31%, during the first ship sequence. Aim to fly high, avoiding the spiked obstacles and carefully fly above the 4th obstacle. The coin is located above the 5th obstacle, so keep the ship stabilised, and then carefully drop back to the normal path, avoiding the spikes below you. *The second secret coin is located at 65%, during the second ship sequence. After the ship switches gravity and switches back, instead of going up towards to roof, aim low and carefully go through a 1- block wide opening to obtain the coin. Be careful not to drop to the sawblade on the bottom, so make sure you lightly tap to avoid it. **You will have avoided the third gravity portal by taking this route, so ignore the fourth and final gravity portal afterward, as you are still in normal gravity. *The third coin is located at 85% during the final mini-cube sequence. After you pass the first set of staircase-like blocks, you will reach a yellow jump pad, followed by two yellow rings. After another jump pad, you will reach another set of two yellow rings. This time, only jump on the first jump ring, and fall past the second. Immediately hold jump, as you jump over two sawblades. The final coin is located in the middle of the sawblades of a platform. Don't forget to tap on a blue jump ring, taking you upside-down to the original route. Walkthrough Trivia *The first 43 seconds of the original Clutterfunk soundtrack is clipped, possibly due to song length, making Clutterfunk one of two levels that does not begin as it begins in the full soundtrack. Polargeist is the only other level with audio cut from the beginning. *Along with Electroman Adventures, Clutterfunk also unlocks a ship when it is completed in normal mode. **This is also the first official level to unlock a ship when completed. **The ship you unlock in normal mode is the one you unlock for collecting 5 secret coins in the lite version. *Completing the level takes 1:39. *Clutterfunk is the first level to have the line change color. If you look carefully enough, you will see the line change to black in the first mini-cube section. It changes back to white in the first ship section. *Clutterfunk has the second earliest final form change out of all of the official levels, occurring at 67% (ship to mini-cube transition). **The earliest is Polargeist, occurring at 47%. *This is the only level to end in mini cube. *Clutterfunk has the shortest mirror segment, beginning at 4% and ending at 7%. **In addition, it has the earliest mirror portal, which is at 4%. **Also, Clutterfunk is the only level to have a mirror portal facing down (which would be the first and only orange one). All other mirror portals face to the left instead. *Clutterfunk is the only level to award 11 stars upon completion. Errors *At 12% it's possible to jump between the spike and wall and fall outside the level, making you crash; however, this requires great timing. *At 23% it's possible to jump over the gravity pad and spike and jump again to land on the ceiling of the next tunnel, though this requires timing. *There is a bug in the level, where if you use one of the jump orbs (around 76%) early, there is a rare chance you can fall out of the world. Gallery ClutterfunkMenu.png|Level selection CF-C1.png|First secret coin CF-C2.png|Second secret coin CF-C3.png|Third secret coin Ship02.png|Ship unlocked after completion Category:Levels